


John Watson and Sherlock Holmes parent au...

by magical_octopus333



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Mention of Death, Other, Parent AU, bit of angst but only a bit, eventually Johnlock, should be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is on the usual bus ride home with his daughter Eli, when she starts crying until a strange man smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bus ride

**Author's Note:**

> im on the bus and my 2-year-old baby won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did
> 
> inspired by this post \/  
> http://williamsherlockscott.tumblr.com/post/125175308991/how-about-them-single-parentaus

John ran  one hand back through his hair for the third time, bouncing Eli up and down on his knee as he tries to figure out why she was crying still. “Come on Eli, can you stop… What do you need?” He murmured as he looked at her.  She isn’t hurt as far as I can see. What is it?’   he thought with a small frown. Her crying was relentless, and there were a few people glaring at him. He groaned as he kept bouncing Eli, hoping she would stop but after a few moments he gave up on that idea. John’s head fell back slowly to the grey seats of the bus, bouncing Eli still. He stared up at the bus ceiling, then closed his eyes, sighing .  ‘Oh, Mary… I wish you were still here… I need help…’ 

 

It had been roughly several months since the car crash that had claimed Mary, his wife and Eli’s mum. A week after the incident, Eli had asked him, “when is mommy coming back?”. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything and kept making dinner for Eli. Later, though, as he was tucking her into bed, he answered her. "Mommy isn't going to come back, Eli." He sat on the edge of her bed and explained how she was in a cab to get something from the store when a man hit the car.  "She got hurt very badly... too badly. " He heard her sniff sadly and turned to her. "Its okay, Elizabeth. Mommy is in a better place, where she is happy. Don't be sad, Eli. She wouldn't want you to be sad, okay?" He wiped the tear from her small cheek as she looked up at him. "She has your eyes, nose, and ears, ut she has got my beauty, John.", Mary had said one day when they were up late a night once. As he looked at her, those words came back to him and he smiled sadly. "Mommy was right. You do have my nose. Luckily, you have her good looks, instead of my... looks."  


 

    He had put her into daycare since he still had to work at the clinic and Mary wasn’t at home to watch her. She seemed to like it and would tell him about it as he made, or ordered, dinner. Right now, he’d just came off from a shift and picked her up from “Suzy’s Play Pen”, before getting on their usual bus home. But, halfway there she began to wail. She wasn’t hungry or in pain. He asked her softly about that and she shook her head before crying more. She had been crying for twenty minutes when suddenly... she stopped. Then a loud hic , followed by Eli giggling.  John opened his eyes and blinked a few times before looking at Eli who was staring at this pale man with black curls who was smiling at her. Before John could ask how he did it, the man hiccuped loudly and Eli started giggling, The man smiled back at her when looked up at John. “Sorry abo- ** hic ** -t the loudness of these- ** hic ** \- whatever these are.” the man said, his face turning serious to John. “Have, um,  you never had hiccups before?” John asked , his head tilting sideways. “I may have in the past and then deleted the memory, so may- **hic** -be.” He replied before looking back down at Eli and smiling sweetly. She giggled a bit and said “You look funny.”. “Eli, don’t be rude to…” John looked up at the man. “Sherlock. Sherlock- **hic** \- Holmes. And Elizabeth is fine, I’ve -” “I wathn’t being funny, Dadda. He lookth a good kind of funny. Like mommy’th hair in the mornln wath.” Eli turned to Sherlock here and said, “Mommy is gone, but thath okay cuth Mommy ith in a better plath. thorry if i wath rude thounding and for talking like thith.” He stared at her with a look of amusement and bafflement. Then, his expression changed to a small smile. Sherlock moved from his seat across the aisle from them to kneel infront of her. “Its okay, Elizabeth. I’ve heard worse comments." he said, shrugging. "And they way you speak is alright. I had a lipse when I was a little boy.” Her eyes widened and she asked in a stunned voice, “Really?” He nodded, his curls bouncing a little bit. He looked up at John and smiled bashfully. “Sorry for distracting Elizabeth. But you have quite a sweet daughter, Mr-” “Doctah! He ith a doctah, Therlock!” Eli interrupted before flailing arms a fair bit in exclamation. “Doctor John H. Watson, and this is Elizabeth M. Watson. Nice to meet you, Sherlock.” John said, holding his hand out for Sherlock, who took it in his own, rather larger, hand, and shook it with a small smile. "Hey, your hiccupth are gone!" Eli said happily. Sherlock froze and blinked for a few seconds before turning to John. "Do those just do that? Randomly go away?" John smiled and nodded. "Hm. That's strange. How does that work?"   


The rest of the ride went smoothly as the group, well, mostly Sherlock and John with Eli's few outbursts here and there, chatted until the bus driver called out the stop. Sherlock then stood up and grabbed his bags. "Here's my stop. Lovely to meet you, Watsons. Good day." And with a smile, he was gone. J ohn watched him go with a small smile. ' _Nice guy_ ',  he thought to himself. _'and not bad on the eyes either. Should of asked for..._ ' “Dada, look!” Eli said she pointed at a small piece of paper on John’s bag next to him. On it read a phone number with a note that said, ‘Sherlock Holmes, if you’re free Friday?” John smiled. “are you in love with him, dada?” Eli asked sweetly, a tinge of excitement in her voice. “No, Eli. We only just met, and I don't know anything about him.”Eli shook her head and said "So?" He just rolled his eyes and looked at the slip of paper. "Eli, would you be okay if Friday you stay a bit longer at daycare?"  



	2. Not dates...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’ve been on a few dates and my child just asked us when we are getting married

“ Dadda, what time is your date with Sherlock?” Eli asked as she drawed absentmindedly on a piece of paper. John rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face. “Elizabeth Watson, I told you it's not a date. Dadda is just going out with his friend to discuss his latest case. Alright? Ms. Hudson has agreed to come over from next door to keep an eye on you, and you two should have an easy evening together… Don’t give her any trouble, okay?” Eli nodded, and John didn’t buy it but he was already too worried about the ‘date’, and if Ms. Hudson would be late…

The first date went by alright, except it wasn’t a date, Sherlock isn’t a dating person. “Besides, I’m not gay…” he had said when discussing it later with his friend, Mike. “Mate, you aren’t straight either. Remember what's-his-face from college?” Anyway, after that fiasco part, Sherlock explained his job as a consulting detective until the suspect he was watching for appeared. Chase that led to nothing but both boys ending up at Sherlock’s apartment giggling about it. Then, later that evening the pair cracked the case, which is currently confidential, of course. Thusly, they became friends and had gone out for coffee to discuss things, like how John was briefly in the army, Sherlock’s current cases, and about Mary. It has been a year since the accident, so it doesn’t hurt as much to talk about it and all. Eli will be turning three in a month, and they talk about that, too. Sherlock had came over and helped Eli deal with her lispe which had her smiling and John so proud of his little girl. The meetings were once every two weeks and he always came home smiling, to Eli’s delight. 

“Ah, John, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten…” “And miss the conversations about decapitated nuns? Not for the world. My neighbor was late arriving to watch Eli, but Ms. Hudson is there now and it should all be fine. Sorry.” Sherlock relaxed a bit at that and smiled at John. “No, it's… fine…” Sherlock replied as he ducked his head into the menu. They went to Angelo’s for dinner again so that they could actually eat this time. The food was good, and the conversation was easy, Sherlock talking mostly about his latest case. He even asked if John would join him tomorrow to this weird circus thing. “Um, would it be alright if I brought Eli along? I think she’d like to see a circus. I mean, if thats alright-” “Of course. It’d be lovely to have her there with us.”

It was late when John returned to see Eli asleep on the couch under her old grey blanket that used to be a blue but life happened. Ms. Hudson had been knitting on the couch when John quietly entered the living room. “She fell asleep bout an hour ago, deary. Behaved well all night even.” Ms Hudson whispered as he kneeled infront of Eli and fixed the blanket, laying a kiss on her head. “Thank you so much Ms. Hudson he said as he stood back up. “How much do I owe?” He asked with a slight head tilt. “A batch of those biscuits Elizabeth was bragging about should do the trick.” She replied with a laugh. “Will do, Ms. Hudson.”

“Dadda?” Eli asked as she slowly woke up in her bed, her blanket wrapped around her gently. “Right here Eli.” John replied as he pulled another blanket from a drawer under her bed. He took the deep blue blanket and tucked it around her, too, smiling as he lightly tickled her stomach. “When will you and Sherly get married?” John whipped his head back to his sleep addled daughter who was rubbing a tiny fist over her cheek. “When Sherlock actually starts dating me, then we’ll talk. He doesn’t like me that way, Eli. Anyway, time for you to get some sleep. We have a circus to go to tomorrow!” And like that, Eli fell asleep with a smile on her face and a plan brewing.


	3. working and babysitters (part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again (p1)

 

    “John, please! I’m begging you. I need you here today!-” “Sarah…” “Please! Everyone else is here, but the crowd keeps growing and it's flu season, a-and-” “Alright! Fine! I get you need my doctoring help for the sniffling masses, I do! But, who’s gonna watch Elizabeth? Mrs Hudson's out with her friend Mrs Turner, and you’re working and Mike's working, too. Nobody is available…” John sighed as he flopped down on the couch, one hair pulling back through his short blonde hair. Flu season has hit, and its hit hard. Sherlock had been complaining about it, too. “Nobody is doing anything interesting with this disease passing around! It's intolerable!” John tried to console him, he recalls. “Well, if they did they’d probably leave their snot evidence all over the place.” John smiled at the memory when the idea hit him. “Actually Sarah, I might be able to make it… don’t say that so loudly, kids could be around!”

    “No.” “Sherlock, you said you were bore-” “I recall, but that doesn’t mean I’m playing host to a child.” John groaned in annoyance. With a sigh, he replied, “For me, Sherlock. The clinic needs my help... it's my job to help the sick and right now it's overflowing…” He swallowed a bit. He already felt like shit for having to leave Eli, and to have to ask Sherlock to watch Eli, but Sarah was desperate and he had other coworkers calling him, and it was his duty.... “Please Sherlock....” he asked quietly, a bit afraid and ashamed. He admits, he has been falling for the detective slowly, and begging in front of him was... embarrassing. John Watson did not beg, no. But he was tired... this flu thing has been non stop all week…. Saturday was supposed to be his day off, but he got called in for the overflow today, and had to go. Now he was on the phone hoping for a miracle from a self-proclaimed sociopath...Sherlock sighted on the other side of the phone, then replied, a bit tersely, “I’ll be there in ten.”

    “I owe you big, Sherlock…” John replied as he fumbled for his keys as Sherlock looked around his quaint living room. After finding them and grabbing his jacket, he turned back around to Sherlock. “There is a couple twenties in the ridiculous jar… Ask Eli, she’ll explain that… Buy pizza, don’t break anything, and there are a bunch of movies in the-” “John, I’ve got this” Sherlock interrupted Johns distracted rambling with a hand on John’s shoulder. “Your phone is on the desk over there, I’ll text you if necessary, don’t worry.” John sighed and nodded. “...Thanks…” Sherlock smiled and pulled back his arm before grabbing the phone and handing it to John. “um… Good luck… John…: Sherlock mumbled, his hands doing small motions as he stared at his feet. “Thanks Sher-” “SHIRLEY!” yelled a small voice followed by a cacophony of footsteps were razzled down the stairs as a flash of pink was seen seconds before it crashed into Sherlock’s legs, knocking him a bit off balance with a hug. She barely came up to his hip, but she, like her father, had a lot of strength for such a small body. “Elizabeth, don’t try to” “Shirley! Are we all going on an adventure again? Like the circus?” she burst out, releasing Sherlock to bounce up and down instead. John smiled before kneeling beside her. “Sorry, Eli, not today. At least, unless Sherlock decides to… no, better not… Dadda has to go to work, so Sher is gonna watch you while I’m gone. Okay?” Eli nodded dramatically. “You’ll behave, right?” John asked seriously and Eli sobered up a bit before saluting with a smile. “Yes Captain Watson” She said in a gruff soldier voice that made John laugh. “At ease, little bee.” he replied with a mock salute that made her giggle and Sherlock smiled. “Sher?” Sherlock asked as he helped John stand back up. John smiled, a bit embarrassed. “She wanted you to have a nickname, as she had some difficulty with Sherlock. It was either that or Shirley, and the comparison to Temple… nevermind. See you later tonight.” And with that, John left. They both stood their for a moment, before Sherlock turned to Eli. Shirley and Temple… can you explain that...”

 

    “John, you are a lifesaver. I’m sorry you had to come in on your day off to help.” Sarah said as she left her office, carrying a load of paperwork from her examination room. “It's fine, I’ve got Sherlock watching Eli, and hopefully nothing bad has happened while I was gone. John was straightening up the waiting room after the hellish hordes had left. Sarah hadn’t lied in saying a lot of people came in, many with sinus infections or the recent flu bug virus that's been going around. Some where just ‘sick’ to escape work and others had their reasons. But, in their wake, there were used tissues left scattered all around, and magazines here and there, some chairs left askewed in the waiting room. “What time is it, anyway? Feels late…” John asked as he walked away from the, now better organized, waiting room to Sarah, who was finishing put up the reports. “Uh… shit… um… Happy Sunday…” She smiled embarrassedly as one arm went back to rub her neck. “Sorry-” “Don’t, Sarah. itz nurt yur... fault… “ John replied, yawning. ”Better head home. Sherlock’s probably going a bit mad by now…” He went into his office and grabbed his jacket and phone. Eight missed calls and thirteen texts, all missed because one lady complained about him checking his phone during her appointment,  so he turned it off. All of the attempts from Sherlock... “Shit, he mumbled under his breath, sliding his coat on quickly. “We good for the night, right?” John asked as he closed the room up behind him on the way out. “Go, John. Your boyfriend needs you by now.” Sarah said smiling. “We’re not dating-” “Yet.” She said, stopping John. He rolled his eyes and replied, “And probably not ever. He said it first time out together. He’s Mr married-to-his-work…” “Like you seem to be…” “And I probably wouldn’t fit his standards even if he was interested in dating, either. But thanks for the reminder. See ya, and say hi to Brendon for me, Sarah.” With that, he was out.

      It was in full downpour as he stepped outside, putting his collar up in an attempt at blocking out the rain. ‘Trying to look cool, John’ he thought to himself as he waved a cab out. After a few minutes, one finally rolled up and John hopped in, giving the address to the cabby before dialing Sherlock on his phone. After the first seven tries, he dropped the phone beside him to instead let his head drop back against the grey cab seats. “You alright, mate?” the cabby asked gruffly. “Yeah, I’m fine.” John replied, sitting up and running his hand through his soaked hair. “Relationship troubles or-” “No, it's just I didn’t think I’d be stuck at work this long, and I have my friend Sherlock, watching my daughter.” The cabby nodded in understanding, eyes trained on the road. “Get that. Used to have that problem, but me and my wife split and she got full custody.” John turned from staring outside to looking at the cabby. Normal looking guy, 'cept a blue dot on his neck- cancer sign- that John played willful ignorance to. He had these tan-frame glasses, with matching jumper and hat. “Sorry mate.” John replied. “Not your fault. But, hey, at least I’m helping them out in my jobs, so. What's your kid’s name?” “Elizabeth. My wife picked it, since she told me it was her mother’s name, and her middle name.”

    He chatted with the cabbie all the way there, which helped take the edge off John’s nerves, mostly. He was still wary to see Sherlock's reaction, but was mostly hoping the house would still be in one piece when he returned. Eventually, he reached home and handed the cabbie the fee. “Have a good night sir. Give my love to Sherlock." the cabbie said as John got out. "Er thanks.” he replied, closing the door and heading up to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, there will be another part to this specific one, but for now here you go. Next week, I'll be on break, so I'll post more soon. School is chaotic, so sorry this is late.


	4. working and babysitters (part 2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again (p2)

    John dashed quickly up the stone steps to his porch, when suddenly he paused on hearing…’Wait a moment… is that..?’ Unlocking the door quietly, and sneaking in, John looked around, following the sound of violin playing to the living room. There was Sherlock, playing violin, a serene expression on his face as he played a song that John recognized but couldn’t name. It felt calm and familiar, like an old memory that makes one’s chest ache in unknown nostalgia. He looked to the couch to see Eli, her blanket wrapped around her sleeping form, a smile on her small face as she held close the bee plushie John got her for her a while back. John couldn’t help the fond smile that slipped upon his lips as he watched the room, leaning on the doorway until Sherlock finished the song.

    “Didn’t know you played, Sherlock.” John said, watching as Sherlock jumped half a foot in surprise. “John!... Don’t do that…” he whisper yelled as pink flooded his cheeks. “As you wish” John replied as Sherlock put away his violin quietly. “And thank you. Hope Eli wasn’t too much trouble for you…” Sherlock laughed quietly as he closed the violin case. “She was actually rather well behave. I know I was much more of a handful in my youth than she is.” Sherlock replied, turning back around in the kitchen. John had followed him to lean against the kitchen door frame. “That’s good. Sorry for getting back so late, and all. I meant to check my phone but…” John paused, looking back into the room to make sure Eli was still asleep before turning back and continuing, “this one old lady was being a pain in the ass and started complaining  about the phone being out. Anyhow, I know it's late, so if you want you can sleep over tonight. Upstairs is a spare bedroom… guest room now…” Sherlock tilted his head slightly, thinking. “If it's no trouble…” “It's not, Sherlock. Besides, I owe you. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have been able to help today and, by the tone of it, she could've struck me off on the spot.”  Sherlock smiled- well, smirked  more than smiled- as he grabbed his violin. “I think I may stay for one night. Upstairs, right?” John nodded, and watched Sherlock head off to the stairs. He turned back into the kitchen, heading towards the fridge and opening the door to find three left over pizza boxes. He opened the sausage pizza box and grabbed a slice before closing the box then closing the door behind him. He quickly ate the piece of cold pizza before returning to the living room.

    He smiled at the form of his sleeping daughter on the couch, her grey blanket tucked around her gently. Then, he slipped one arm under Eli and gently picked her up, her head leaning against his chest as he stood up fully again. She was still clinging the little bee plushie to her chest, her smile matching the one on John’s. Then, he gently and quietly made his way up the stairs, gently pushing her door open with his foot, and set her into bed gently, kneeling beside her. John wrapped her grey blanket around her, then a blue comforter over that, and tucked her in, her little plush bee still clutched in her arms. He slowly slipped out after making sure she was alright before flicking on her nightlight and turning off the light. He left the door slightly a jar, before turning and heading to his room.

    He walked into his room to see Sherlock standing there, an old picture frame in his hands. John didn’t even need to see more than the frame to know which one it was. “That was Mary, me, and Eli before the accident. Eli was only one at the time, used to keep us both up at night a lot. Took that picture over two years ago… and the guest room is the next one over.” Sherlock kept staring at the photo, his eyes calculating but not like he was on a case. “Eli looks a lot like her, John.” He finally whispered, still looking at the photo as he sat on John’s bed. John just sighed and walked over, sitting next to him. “I know. Sometimes it's weird, because I see a bit of Mary in her. She’s only three, four in a month or so, but she is growing up a bit. And it is really weird. Mary would say how she got her beauty, but my ears.” John said, a sad smile on his face. It didn’t hurt like it used to, talking about Mary like this. It's been over a year, but sometimes it still hits him, the memories, makes his eyes a bit teary. “She also has your smile and tilt.” Sherlock murmured, putting the photo down and pulling his phone out instead. John looked over Sherlock’s phone as he punched in ‘5646’ into his phone and opened up his pictures. He pulled one of her smiling next to John, who wore a matching smile on his lips, too. It was from the chinese circus result. A story for another day. “I guess I see the comparison, but her’s is much cuter than mine could ever be. Now, what do you mean same head tilt?” John asked but instead of verbally answer, Sherlock flashed a light then the shutter sound emitted from his phone. Then he turned it around to show John. “When you two ask questions, your head tilts to the side- like a dog.” John took a breath to defend himself, but Sherlock was ahead of him. ”No, not as an insult, JOhn. Don’t get so defensive. Besides... It's rather… cute…” John just sighed, shaking his slightly. “As much as I enjoy this chat, I am bloody exhausted. I’, going to sleep. The spare is next door, and top drawer I have a pair of jammies that were big on me. May be a bit tight fit.” John stood up, grabbing his pjs from their folded place on his pillow before moving to the restroom. He closed the door before changing and brushing his teeth.

    When he returned, Sherlock was standing outside the spare room, waiting. “These pjs are big even for me. How?” Sherlock said, standing up. John rolled his eyes and smiled. “Harry, my sister, was being ridiculous and found a pair and thought, ‘it's ugly, Johnny boy outta love it.’ So it was her christmas gift.” John shook his head. “She had had a bit to drink, and clicked the wrong size and I didn’t even want to try asking to return it. Anywho, restroom is all yours, unused toothbrushes above the sink. Goodnight, Sherlock.” With that John entered his room, Sherlock’s goodnight falling behind him. He slipped into bed, a smile on his face.


	5. working and babysitters (part 3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again (p3)

“Is he ever going to wake up?” Eli whispered to Sherlock as she did the ‘upsie’ sign. Following coman, he picked her up and set her against his hip. “I do not know, Elizabeth, but he was up late working last night. How about we go make breakfast, though?” Eli thought for a moment, her head tilting to the right before shaking it. “Your cooking was… to be frank, a bit not good.” She replied with a smile. “Can we please wake him up?” Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them with his right hand. “In an hour, I shall allow you to wake him up. Until then, how about we go practice the song. while you were asleep, I think I got the arrangement perfected. Just need my singer to prove it. and my violin. I’ll meet you in the living room in a moment, alright?” He gently put her down and she nodded before dashing down the stairs. ‘Kids… always so full of energy…” Sherlock thought to himself as he grabbed his violin from his room.

 

“Dadda!” Eli yelling as she hopped into John’s bed, with Sherlock at the doorway, bent over, laughing. That's how John woke up, a smile easily falling on his face. “Well that's one way to wake up.” John muttered as he woke up. Then John hopped up and grabbed Eli, tackling her back before tickling her like a madman. She giggled and wiggled around and John said, “Be careful waking dadda before ten, or the tickle monster takes over forever!!” in a monster voice. “Rawr!” John said, running a hand through her hair. “Sherlock! Ha-he-Halp!” Eli squealed out between her giggles. Sherlock smiled from the doorway before creeping behind John quietly. “Sherlock isn’t going to save you from Mr Tickles! “ John said smiling. “Think again Watson” Sherlock said before he began tickling John's sides. An unmanly squeal erupted from John as he twisted around to Sherlock, leaning back and back until he hit the floor with a thud. “John!” Sherlock whispered as he leaned over the edge to find John giggling- giggling!- like a schoolgirl! He looked up at Sherlock with a fond smile and oh how brilliant a smile. ‘ Oh god, I really am in love with you, Watson. ’ Sherlock thought with a blush rising on his high cheeks. “Has Mr. Tickles been released?” Sherlock asked, still looking at John but a smug smile on his lips. John laughed, rolling his eyes at Sherlock. “Unless ‘Mr Tickles’ chooses another person to tickle by, I think we’re good. What time is it, by the way” John asked, pushing himself up from where he fell. Sherlock turned to the nightstand to find the clock read, “12:36 pm. Made sure Eli wouldn’t try to wake you up until at least noon.” Sherlock replied. “Come on, Watsons. There should be plenty left over pizza for breakfast, I do believe.” 

After the cold pizza breakfast, and John’s ranting about yesterday, Sherlock was back in his regular- well regular for him- clothing and heading back to his apartment. “Thanks again, Sherlock. Eli seems to have had fun yesterday, or so it seems. Can’t wait to hear that story.” Sherlock smiled, that sideways smile, and John rolled his eyes. “Oh god, maybe I don’t. But still… thanks… maybe I could have you be her babysitter more often.” Sherlock laughed, shaking his head. “Sure, maybe. Well, I must be off.” Sherlock said, grabbing his black coat. “Right. Crimes to solve, plans to stop and all. What's the current case?” John replied, leaning against the living room door frame. “Rather odd. So far four dead, and one left a note. .. it's the serial suicides’, as the media claims it. I’ve been a bit stumped, but should come together now that I’ve taken a break on it.” Sherlock replied before turning to the stairs to yell goodbye to Eli. John just shook his head. “Well, call me if anything comes up. Speaking of strange, last night the cabbie told me to tell you Hi. Poor guy, had the blue dot-Cancer mark. Probably wouldn’t have even noticed him if he hadn’t started talking. Eh, oh well. Strange, huh?” He looked up at Sherlock, but his face was scrunched up in confusion. The gears were obviously spinning in that brilliant mind rapidly, but John couldn’t pinpoint why if he tried. Then, suddenly his face lit up. “Brilliant..” Sherlock whispered, shocked and staring wide-eyed at John. “Isn’t that usually my line?” John joked but then Sherlock grabbed his arms and gently shook his shoulders, the humor of the moment slipping away. “John” he whispered, a smile spreading out, surprised… ‘ oh, brilliant should be used to describe that… and it's  effects … that's a bit not good, Watson ’ John thought. “Sherlock…” asked and he noticed their faces were close, really close. “The killer, John. That's… I’ve got to go…” then a small pressure on his forehead and Sherlock was off, leaving John confused.... ‘ Did he just… he… Sherlock just kissed my forehead… What the fuck…’  Then, his phone buzzed and he jumped a bit… not that he’d ever truthfully ad,it it any way. He pulled his phone out… New message from Sherlock Holmes… 

‘I have no idea why I did that. Probably some weird humany wumany thing, as the strange man Eli showed me would say… SH’

  
“When is Sherlock going to baby sit again?” Eli asked over a month later at dinner. "You've asked me, how many times this month?" Eli looked down, twisting the napkin in her lap. "Not that many times..." "One hundred and fifty three times isn't a lot?" She sighed. "One hundred and fifty four now..." she mumbled.  "Eli, I don’t know. But, please stop asking. I know you want him to babysit, but he is busy. He has been on a series of cases, and this last one has been rough.” So rough that Sherlock had had to call off their coffee meet last week. Brutal case, and said he couldn't be distracted from it. Eli sniffed and John saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey... I... I didn't mean to be rough... I'm sorry. A bit not good?" he said, a small smile at the reminder from a past conversation within the trio. "Maybe he'll be back in time for someone's birthday..." With that, Eli's smile returned gradually. The doorbell rang. “I’ll get that, you stay here.” John stood up, wiping a bit of spaghetti sauce off his cheek, before wiping a tear from her cheek. “Do you think if I wish hard enough he’ll appear?” Eli asked, looking at John as he walked off to see who was knocking. John just laughed at his daughters hopeful voice. "Maybe it will. The force be used by the Watson of Elizabeth!" He replied, trying his attempt of a Yoda impression. He opened the door and paused. 

“Eli, we need to contact Yoda to talk about your use of the force. That is, if Xavier or Furry doesn't get here first...” John yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to mention the yoda thing. If you haven't heard Martin Freeman's impression yet, 'you must!'
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgnsswvpz6k  
> (starts 1:49 with Martin.)


	6. Spaghetti spinning, spaghetti hats, and a new housemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your house has been deemed unlivable, and now you’re asking to crash on my couch, come on in, I have spaghetti? // I’m working at Spaghetti Palace and oops, I slip on someone’s jacket and spill a whole plate of spaghetti on you and oh god I’m sorr- damn you’re hot and I’m fucked, aren’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this does include a Mary/John moment(its separated off with squiggly lines, and is incorporated in), and some very small references, not enough to change the rating, but may as well mention it, towards bullying. Nothing brutal, but like in between the lines.

“Eli, we need to contact Yoda to talk about your use of the force. That is, if Xavier or Furry doesn't get here first...” John yelled back to his daughter before turning to Sherlock. “Hungry?” John asked  as he opened the door more for Sherlock. Sherlock, who had ash on his face, white powder in his hair, and looked, frankly a mess. Also, if John was being completely truthful, the good doctor had the word adorable on his mind, too. Sherlock smiled a bit bashfully before saying “Starving.” He replies, stepping in a small bag at his side, along with his violin case. “Well, tidy yourself up and when you’re ready, come and join us for some spaghetti.” John says, closing the door behind Sherlock as he slides off his coat slowly. His shirt has a few tears and stains, and there was a large hole at his shoulder. “Thank you, John. But… aren’t you- “ “Oh I am extremely curious as to why, but we’ll get to that later” John interrupts and he notices behind the grey smudges his face is tinted pink as seen from the light cascading from the living room. Right now, go change before Eli sees you. Unless you want an almost four year old clinging on you while you change.” That got Sherlock to nod and with another thank you, Sherlock heads up, and John notices a slight… ‘is he limping?...No...’ he shakes the thought away, before turning back to explain who was at the door.

    A few moments, Sherlock returns, looking pristine once more on, albeit a bit overdressed in comparison to John in his pjs and Eli in one of John’s old tees. John looked up and giggled a bit at Sherlock who hesitated outside the dining room. “Bit formal, Sherlock.” John said, still giggling his very manly giggles. Sherlock soon started laughing and Eli too, giggling like her dad, joined in. Sherlock stopped laughing to say, “Be right back, then.” and went upstairs to change, his deep laughter still heard as he went off. He returned moments later, wearing the pjs that John gave him last time, but the top was inside out. John nearly said something but Eli pulled his sleeve to get his attention and did the shush motion before going back to attempting spaghetti eating. She was having trouble twirling it, but was stubbornly not letting John help.

“Better now?” Sherlock asked as he sat beside John, stirring his attention from his daughter who was starting to get frustrated. John gestured his head to Eli, who was trying to stab the spaghetti onto her fork. Sherlock looked over to her and nodded before mouthing ‘I got it.“Having trouble Eli?” Sherlock asked, gently. Eli huffed and dropped her fork to pout. “Spaghetti is stupid.” She said, crossing her arms and looking like one heading for a sulk. Sherlock shook his head before standing up and grabbing a spoon out. He grabbed a plate for himself, a fork and spoon with that. He swirled the sauce and spaghetti up before gently nudging Eli. Eventually she looked up, pouting slightly. “When I was a boy, I couldn’t do the spaghetti and I would just chop it into little pieces and just eat it with a spoon. That was until my brother, Mycroft, showed me how he does it. Would you like me show you?” He asked and then John saw it. He tilted his head to the side and John smiled. ‘Who is acting like a dog now, you ridiculous madman.’  Then, Eli nodded and sat up a bit. Sherlock smiled and took up his fork and spoon.

“You take your fork and put it down into the spaghetti, like so. Got it?” (Eli nods and mimics Sherlock's instructions.) “Alright. Next you angle it at a 45 degree angle… like this… and pick it up slowly… then take the spoon and put the tip in the spoon head as so. Ready?” ( Eli repeats it with her materials, then nods up, smiling once more. Sherlock smiles back, proudly.) “Atta girl. Now just spin the fork and the spaghetti noodles will get wrapped up and you may do the eating.” To prove his point, he pulled the fork up and ate his forkful of spaghetti with flourish. Not one to be out-dramaticized, she took up her now perfect forkful and did plane noises before rawr-ing like a dinosaur and gobbling it up. Sherlock started laughing , bent forward with his eyes shut and the skin around his eyes were crinkling a bit. John pulled out his phone and snapped a pic of the pair laughing with spaghetti, smiling as he did so. The pair didn’t notice John taking pictures, as they were trying to out perform on another, ending up with spaghetti sauce all over their faces and giggling like the children they are. John was smiling and the thought hit him. ‘Mary would love Sherlock… Almost as much as I do… ‘ the thought brought a mist to his eyes and fondness for the two to take hold. “Dadda, why are you crying?” Eli asked, pulling on his old jumper sleeve, pulling him from his thoughts. He blinked the mist away, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’m fine, Elizabeth. Just… memories are coming back to dadda right now. Good memories. Did I ever tell you how I met your mumma?” Eli nodded, hopping up onto his thigh. He looked up at Sherlock, who had his head tilted, looking concerned up at John. “Would you two like to hear the story?” Eli nodded, wrapping her arms around JOhn.  Sherlock leaned forward and nodded.

 

~~~

                   It was a long time back, four years before the day we would actually get married. I was working at this Italian restaurant near the college I was at, working towards becoming a doctor. And this one group came in, a bunch of jerks from a different college. One of the guys I knew from rugby, and he hated my guts because my team beat his and some other stuff... Anyhow, he had this huge table of jocks, talking loud and the guy, Jack, had this really smug look on his face. I knew something was up, but I put on my best face and took their orders. There were, like, seven- eight?- guys including Jack, and all of them ordered the Spaghetti meatball challenge plate. Basically, this huge meat ball surrounded by spaghetti, finish it at the table, by yourself, whole meals free. So, after they get their drinks, yadda yadda, it's time to deliver the food. Now, one person could hold three of these on one tray, four if you're lucky. So I got the first four out- no problem. Now, my instinct told me something was up, but I choose to ignore it. Last time I did that, by the way. So, I have four plates on my tray, carrying it on one hand and I’m close to the table when something snakes around and catches my ankle, sending me crashing down to the floor. I look up right as someone screeches loudly, standing up. All four plates- no stop laughing, it's not funny. Sherlock, you’re not helping. Stop. Sherlock! Are you two done now? Alright.

                 All four plates were- oi!.. Thats better, ta. now, all four plates had been dumped on this poor girl’s head and she was squealing loudly. The plates crashed beside me, sending shatters. Still have a scar above my ear from a piece. I had a few minor cuts, nothing major, but I was so embarrassed. I look at my ankle to find I was tripped by one of Jack’s goons, who was laughing like a hyena. I push up, shaking debris from my hair, before standing up and dashing off to get a broom, mumbling a series of apologies on my way. I grab a broom and dustpan, then after a moment's debate, i grab a large towel and run out again. I hand the woman the towel as I sweep, keeping my eyes down. Once I know the shards are sweeped up, I dash back off to the kitchen to dump the shards. “Dude, what happened?” My coworker, Marcus asked as I fall back against the wall beside the bin, sliding down to sit on the floor. I didn’t reply verbally, but I pointed at the doors and Marcus went and looked, returning and grabbing a box of towels and saying, “Damn, aren’t you smooth.” on his way out. I just put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples slowly.

    My manager wasn’t mad, but he did laugh for a few minutes when I told him what happened. We went back out, and the girl was laughing at some joke Marcus made, the flirt. She still had spaghetti on her face and outfit, but didn’t seem to care. Her name? No, this was Molly Hooper, Mary’s friend who they had came out to dinner together to get Molly over an ex. While Molly was calm, like ‘no biggee, im fine!’... Mary was pissed and when she saw me? She slapped me. I didn’t see it coming and went backwards, to the delight of Jack’s table. “Sorry, I am so sorry. Miss…” I looked at her and oh she was beautiful. And very very angry. She started ranting at me, and I forgot that she was gorgeous due to the commentary on my intelligence, or lack thereof. “...I bet you did that on purpose, you Freak!”  “Oi, lady, I did not, nor would I ever do it on purpose.” I yelled back. “ She is fine, and if her outfit is ruined, I’ll pay from my own bank to fix it up, but I was tripped. Calm down, it's not like you’re the one to get it dumped on your head. And never. Ever. Call. Me. A. Freak.” I was glowering, and everyone stopped.

The boys sitting at their table shut up, the chatter of the restaurant stopped and everyone was staring at us. She was frozen her face spread with fear and shock. My boss had his jaw dropped, Marcus and Molly both were staring. I, frankly, didn’t care. I turned to Molly, who had grabbed hold of Marcus during this. “Marcus can give you my number, call me tomorrow and I will pay for the cost of damage here. I apologize for my accident, although it is in no way my fault. And here.” I dug into my pocket, and set a couple of bills on the table. “Dinner’s on me. Boss, I am heading out. You can fire me tomorrow. Good night.” I went to go but I thought, ‘aw hell no, he isn’t getting out like that, and I’ll be fired anyway. So, I turned around, grabbed two of the jock tables plates, dumped one on the guy who tripped me and the other on Jack, before leaving. Next day, Marcus rings me up, tells me I still have a job and what happened after I had left.

First off, the two guys got mad, but one of the other guys said, “Wouldn't a happened if you hadn't tripped Mr. Hedgehog, jackass.” Oh. Eli, that's a bad word, for really bad people. Sorry. Anyway, my manager threatened to sue the pair, and that scared Jack so much he probably sh-... went poopy in his pants… when he heard that. He ended up paying for everything, to save his… butt. And then he told me how Mary wanted to go out and apologize for her words. And that was how i met your mother, Elizabeth. With her friend dressed in spaghetti.

~~~

Eli giggled and John saw her smiling up at him. He looked up and Sherlock had his face a mash of emotions, yet no exact one present. “She called you a freak…” He slowly said eventually. John sighed before taking a deep breath. “You’re probably wondering why that word set me off. Went into my soldier voice. Bad memories with it. I can explain after little bee goes to bed, but not in front of her.” His face was solemn, and Sherlock didn’t ask why but nodded. After a few breathes, John looked up at Sherlock with a smile, a forced smile, but a smile. How about we go to the living room and you can explain what happened at your place and all?”

Turns out, a ‘gas leak’ had deemed his apartment ‘unlivable for humans’, so Sherlock is out of a home for at least a month. Of course, he was in the midst of an important experiment which made it worse. “Well, the guest room is open for you, of course. In fact, you may be of help for something special coming up… Eli?” Eli popped up from laying against John to hop onto Sherlock’s lap. “Sherlock Holmes, you are formally invited to be at my birthday party next week. Wait, no, required to. You gotta come and i shall not take a no on this-” “Eli” “you will be there- “Eli…” “I command it or-” “Elizabeth Mary Watson, it is his choice and you are not to force him. What have i told you?” Eli stopped, and looked down at her lap. “Consent is necessary, and a forced yes is not a real yes. Sorry…” She started tearing up and John sighed. He moved over and kneeled before the pair. “Eli, please don’t cry.” He whispered to her, but she still cried. He hunched his shoulders, one hand rubbing his one leg gently. “I’m sorry dadda…” she sobbed, and John felt like shit. He opened his arms up and Eli went into them, clinging to his shirt. John looked down at her, then away. “Was I really this harsh, Sherlock?” He asked, looking up. Sherlock had wide eyes and his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. “Captain Watson came out, sir.” He said, looking at his hands, fidgeting. John nodded and closed his eyes. “A bit not good....” John said, his eyes still closed.

Eventually, she did stop crying and John apologized. Sherlock did agree to be at her party next week, and she promised never to try a forced yes. The air was tense as everyone went to bed that night. The air was still tense when John began screaming from his room. Sherlock jolted awake, and found Eli had climbed in and was grabbing Sherlock’s arm tightly. “Dadda is having a bad dream, Sherlock. Please, help him…” She whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder. He nodded, and hopped up, Eli on his hip. He grabbed his violin and went downstairs. He set Eli on the couch before he took his bow out and put it to the string. “When I had nightmares about bullies, I would play a song on my violin. I hope the same will help here.” He explained, closing his eyes. Then he began to play a song, an old one he has known so long he forgot the name. It started slow and he played out loud. The noises from John died down and Sherlock headed upstairs, still playing with Eli following behind him. He played the song to it's end, and once the last note died out, he put his violin back before tiptoeing to John’s door. He opened the door and looked in to find John, still asleep, but the nightmare seemed to have gone. He closed the door behind him quietly, then turned to Eli. “Dadda should be alright now. Must have been the stress from making you cry and the memories from that word. If he has another nightmare, I can play again. Now, are you alright?” He kneeled infront of her, one hand wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She nodded before hugging Sherlock tightly. “Thank you, Sherlock... “ she whispered. “Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight… I don’t want what got Dadda to get one of us next… My teacher said bad dreams happen when monsters find you alone and sad or scared. What if it comes back for me or you or Dadda?” She asked pulling back. He smiled at her and replied, “If any monsters go after my Watsons, I will play my violin until those uncultured swine run away. Remember, Eli. Monsters are only strong if you let them be. Now, come on. Let’s go to sleep.” He lifted her up onto his hip, and the pair went to sleep

             In the morning, nobody mentioned the past night, and John didn’t remember it at all, the past night’s terror. They moved on, John went to work… only to return on the realization that it was, infact, Sunday. That earned a laugh and cleaned the air a bit from the tension. Only to be replaced by the fun of Birthday planning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... might make a separate fic with small stories of Mary and John before the accident and all... Like the little part in this one. What do you guys think? Yes or no? Hmm... Idk...


	7. Pillow fights, cookies(biscuits), and accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is staying with the Watsons, and its been fun, and unique- especially with the upcoming 4th birthday of a certain (Eli) little (Eli) girl (Eli). Guess who? Oh, summaries are difficult, I'm stopping now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, how does one even summary write? I'll try this. Also, if I put cookie instead of biscuit anywhere, please comment where it is. Same for next chapter.

A pillow flies past John as he comes down the stairs, only a few days before Eli’s birthday party. He turns around to find Sherlock and Eli in what appeared to be a pillow fight. He leans against the wall, keys in hand as he is about to go to work, and watches as Eli uses the couch to grab onto Sherlock’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Point for team short people, Eli !” Sherlock jokes as she ‘rawr’s from her hold. “I’m not short, you’re just really long, Sherlock!” she replies. “Almost as short as Dada.” Sherlock replies, spinning a bit around while holding her arms. “No one is that short!” Eli protested as Sherlock spinned around. Sherlock and Eli were laughing as the spun a bit, and John smiled. “Oi! Rude much?” John barked, not his ‘Captain death’ voice as Eli has nicknamed, but still commandingly. The pair stopped and Sherlock tripped against the table, knocking them back sideways onto the couch. “Tall, but with the grace of a baby giraffe.” John remarked as he walked over to the pair, chuckling. Eli popped up and nodded in agreement with John. Sherlock just glared without venom at John. “Anyhow, I am off to work. Sherlock, Eli, you two have a princess party to plan. See you tonight, and I’ll bring home some food. Chinese sound good?” “Yes, Dada.” Eli replied with her little salute. John rolled his eyes, a smile slipping on effortlessly as he turns away. “See you two when I return, then!” And he was out the door, off to another hectic day at the clinic.

 

    Sherlock turned to Eli with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck against the bruise starting to color where he hit the couch. “You alright, little bee?” He asked, looking at Eli. She nodded, stood up, and said “I’ll get the juice pouches, you load up the computer, Sherlock” She dashed off to the fridge, while Sherlock went upstairs to grab his laptop. He had been staying at home, working on cases via his laptop. No murders, but Eli would keep him busy with her ‘cases’. Like ‘where are all of John’s clothing hidden now and why’, ‘where did ms Dolly (a doll of Eli’s) go’, and Eli’s favorite, ‘Find Eli’, among others. John would be at work most of the day, and come back with dinner in hand. Overall, it was easy and worked- for now. That was the problem Sherlock had been contemplating. What about if he gets a case he can’t miss, and he has Eli. ‘I am definitely not going to bring Eli to a crime scene… unless it's isn’t gruesome maybe, or when she’s older… Of course, this is only temporary. Just a month until the apartment is repaired. Don’t get caught up with emotions, Sherlock…’ he thought as he looked for his laptop. “Come on, Sherlock, hurry up! Or I’ll eat all the biscuits!!” Eli yelled up as he looked under the bed, where he slid it under last night. ‘Maybe a bit late for that then…’

   

“You better have saved some biscuits for me, Elizabeth M. Watson” Sherlock remarked as he enters the living room, laptop open and loading up. Eli pops up from the couch, a large biscuit protruding from her mouth, trying to say yes through the biscuit. Sherlock smiled his sideways smile, walking around and plopping beside her, sending her up a bit. “you did that on purpose!” She attempted to say, but with a full mouth it came out garbled, but Sherlock could tell by her glare what she meant. “Did not! Why, I am insulted by that accusation!” Sherlock gasped, one hand pressed to his chest, as his other hand grabs a biscuit.

 

John had made a batch of chocolate chip biscuits, rather large ones, late one night after work. Sherlock had caught him when he got up to use the restroom one night. He had been walking out when he heard clatter downstairs, and his ears perked up. Sneaking back into his room, he grabbed the broom from his room before heading downstairs to see who- or what- was making noise. He held the broom with both hands, prepared to swing it if threatened, as he tiptoed downstairs quietly. He got close to kitchen, and leaned against the wall, listened against the wall for further noise and heard footsteps… heading to the door, closed with light streaming out. Suddenly the door opened and John turned and yelped. It all happened in a flash and Sherlock didn’t have a moment to blink before he was pinned to the floor with Captain Watson above him, straddling him down and his hands held to the floor in John’s one hand. The other hand, his left, was raised, about to swing and Sherlock flinched, eyes closed. “Sh-Sherlock?” John asked, surprised and slightly scared. Sherlock risked it and opened his eyes to look at John, who looked panicked. “Oh my god, Sherlock, are you alright? Did-did I hurt you?” Suddenly John was checking him over for injury, checking pulse and all, before looking into his eyes. His eyes were scared and…

‘Are those tears? Oh god, I sent him back to Afghanistan didn’t I? Did I scare him? Oh god, does he hate me- he looks scared, oh fuck!’ Sherlock thought but pushed them away with a deep breath; ‘John needs your help, Sherlock, focus’. He looked over John but before responding. “John, I am not hurt, you did not hurt me. I am alright. Are you… “ Sherlock took a breath before continuing. “Are you okay?” John looked him in the eyes, searching, before nodding, releasing his held breath. Sherlock felt the heat on his face, and noticed the distance between their faces was small… ‘We are so close, and is he leaning forward or is it just me… is he… are we..?’ Sherlock leaned a bit, angling to the side a bit and- “Dadda! Dadda! Are you alright?” Eli yelled as she entered, a frying pan in her grip as she ran in. John jumped back and off of Sherlock, and the space where he once was felt cold. Sherlock sat up and looked at Eli. “I’m fine Eli. I was just doing the thing when I thought I heard someone. When I go and see Sherlock there, I kinda… tackled him thinking he was an intruder.” John finished lamely as his ears turned crimson. Eli turned to Sherlock and did her little head tilt before asking, “Dadda, why is Sherlock so red? He looks like a tomato…” Sherlock had one hand go to his cheek to feel the heat in his cheeks and if he wasn’t scarlet already, he would have then. “I’m fine, just embarrassed… Sorry John…” He looked at  the carpet and rubbed the back of his head. “s’alright, Sherlock. Must’ve woke you up while I was looking for the right pan…” “pan?”

Now it was John’s turn to look sheepish, his ears bright red, and a bit of color in his cheeks. “Yeah, doesn’t matter. You two go-” “You bake?” Sherlock interrupted. John ducked his head and nodded. “A little…” he mumbled, and Eli giggled. “Dadda, don’t lie. Sherlock, he bakes a lot. He makes spaghetti and hamburgers, and at night if he is too thinky to fall asleep, he makes biscuit and cakes and candies!” She waved her arms around, as if to aid her words. John was still facing the floor but his shoulders were slouched in a bit. He looked… ashamed almost, like he was caught burning your mother’s fancy dress in the yard. Not that Sherlock would know anything about that, of course. “John?” Sherlock asked, his head tilting of it's own accord as John flinches a bit. “Yeah, I stress bake. Go ahead, laugh.” John muttered, pushing up and going into the kitchen, the door closed behind him roughly. Sherlock sat, shocked, for a moment, before standing up and gently opening the door to the sight of John slamming a pan down, then pouring cake batter in. “John?” He asked, peeking in, but John kept focused and ignored him. “I don’t think there is anything wrong with stress baking. Actually… it's kinda good… I can’t bake at all if it helps… burnt mac and cheese once, even…” Sherlock watched as John slowly stopped and turned his head to the side, still not looking at him. “Don’t bullshit me, Sherlock. It's embarrassing… only three people have been okay with it; my sister, Hudson across the street, and Eli. Everyone else… weren’t…” John turned back to work, ignoring Sherlock once more. “Four.” Sherlock stated out loud. John froze and turned around fully. “What?” he asked, his face… it looked numbed out, and sent a pang through Sherlock’s chest. “Four. Four people that are okay with it. The fourth one would be myself, of course.” John looked in his eyes and something clicked. It was like a weight was pulled off John’s shoulders, he looked so relieved. “Thank you, Sherlock…” John replied, a sad smile on his face. “Now, you go take Eli up to bed. And don’t touch the cake, I’m saving this stuff for the party. Tomorrow is the biscuits, so be warned.” The smile changed to a more John smile, relaxed and proud, a with humor, of course. Sherlock smiled and picked Eli up on his way and tucked her into bed before going to his own room to start another case, listening to John as he works, humming along the way.

 

Sherlock smiled at the memory until he pulled back to John’s words…”And don’t touch...I’m saving this stuff for the party…”. Sherlock sat up with a start, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Eli… can I see the lid from the biscuit jar…” He asked, his eyes closed and his shoulders drawn. He felt the lid be placed in his hand and looked at the note on top of the lid.

Eli and Sherlock,

These biscuits are for the party,

so don’t take and eat any, got it?

Sincerely, John H. Watson

Sherlock sighed and turned to Eli, who was looking at the lid with concern, the gears obviously turning and when they fit into place she gasped and grabbed Sherlock’s arm. “Those were for the party… weren’t they?” she asked, nervously. Sherlock nodded, his mind already thinking of how to tell John… when Eli stood up, closed up the biscuit jar shaped like a hedgehog (“Mary thought it was funny that I was ‘Mr Hedgehog’. Made jokes at my expense, but I don’t think she meant any harm…”, according to John) before carrying it back to the kitchen. Sherlock watched her with interest as she put it away, then went to the coat stand and tried hoping to grab her pink jacket. “Eli, why do you need your coat?” Sherlock asked as he got up and pulled it down for her. “We gotta get biscuit stuff and make more, before Dadda gets home!” She exclaimed. Sherlock smiled at her enthusiasm. “First off, I am a terrible cook. Second, I don’t know what we’d need anyway.” Sherlock replied, putting his hands on his hips. Eli looked up, with a smile. “Well, I know where Dadda hides the recipes, with the indeed- ingreed- ingreedeats- Ugh, the stuff we need. I’ll grab it, you get your stuff, and we’ll get stuff. Besides, I am a cook myself! Lets a go!” She said, and dashed upstairs. Sherlock grabbed his phone and coat and thought, ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’, as he grabbed his stuff, slid his coat on and helped Eli into hers when she returned. “Hold on, in case we forget to return it later, let’s take a picture of the recipe instead, and use my phone.” He takes a picture, then lets Eli return it before he picks her up and head out to catch a cab. Operation Biscuit had thus begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be them at the store for Operation Cookie, or Operation Biscuit. I'll write it at school, and maybe a familiar face may appear... *gasp* I’ve said too much! Wait, I'm the writer, I can do so.  
> EDIT: Okay, next chapter may be a while, I have to try and change each mention of cookie to the word biscuit because I am a silly Yanky (American). Sorry!


	8. Operation Biscuit 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Biscuit begins but has gone a bit off course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is really late, I know. Finals is coming up and all, but I will try to make up for it. So, two people join our story as a result, and maybe I will write more this weekend.

“Okay, Eli, you know what we need to do, yes?” Sherlock asked as he and her entered the store. “Get the biscuit stuff quickly without arousing attention, I know!” Eli replied with a long suffering sigh. “You told me that already. I thought you don’t like repeating yourself?” Sherlock looked down at her and smiled. “Well then, my smart little friend-” “hey!” “Where may the trollies be?” she looked around for a moment before walking over to a man in a brown vest with a name tag. “‘scuse me, sir, where may the trollies be?” She asked politely. The man smiled and nodded his head  to where they were. She walked over, Sherlock following and allowing her to grab his hand. Once he pulled out their trolley, he picked her up and placed her in the child seat of the cart. They headed in, and once the reached the isle needed, Sherlock pulled his phone out and handed it to Eli with the recipe out. “Be careful with that. What are the items?” He asked and waited, looking around when he realized; most kids can’t read at age four. “Eli..”  Sherlock asked nervously. “Sugar. I know that one. And flour, and chocolate chips. I don’t know the other words... John taught me those while we were making treats a bit back.“ She said after a moment, staring at the phone. “Thank you, Eli. I’m sorry if that was a bit not good…Here.” He grabbed the phone and pointed at words. “See this one. This one is Baking soda. Then here is butter… brown sugar… white sugar… eggs...vanilla...water, though that's one he probably showed you… baking soda… and that's what we need. There is this, which is salt, at home. And, maybe we get you some reading books, set you ahead of the curve.” He looked around and pulled out the dry ingredients while Eli opened a game app and played. He had tossed in the box of baking soda, last dry ingredient and looked over his plan mentally. Then he said, “Okay, so the eggs we’ll pick up last, and as a backup plan, we’ll grab a pack of already baked biscuits and put them at the bottom below the ones left. Alright with that Eli?” Sherlock asked, turning to Eli… who wasn’t in the cart, nor his phone. “Eli?” Panic quickly seized Sherlock as he looked around to find he was completely alone in the aisle.'I just lost Elizabeth... Oh, John is going to kill me!' he thought as he ran out of the aisle, leaving the cart alone in the aisle.

 

“Okay, I've got cat litter, gloves, vodka, milk, biscuit dough, ice cream... just need to pick up some more candies, and I should be good...” Molly murmured as she checked her cart. She had originally just came out to get more cat litter and rubber gloves, but she had gotten a call from her friend Carmen that Sarah just broke up with that jerk she’d been seeing, Brendan. So, Carmen wanted all of the girls to get together to celebrate or something…. Molly wasn’t really listening to her, she was babbling a lot. At the end she had said, “Okay, what do I need” and Carmen listed it off. Molly was busy thinking when a flash of pink whooshed around her in the candy isle. She blinked out, and looked around, just in time to find a bit of pink fall behind the large display for the Christmas candy. 'Already with the Christmas... It isn't even past Thanksgiving... and what was the pink blur...” Molly decided to investigate, as she neared the display and, after making sure nobody else was around, ducked behind the display. She looked to find the pink blur was a little girl, with blond hair in pigtails, who seemed to have glitter all over her jacket and looked breathless. Molly knelt beside the girl, who was staring up at her in surprise. “Should I ask why you're hiding?” Molly asked with humor. The girl smiled up at her and Molly could swear there was a familiarity in the jubilant look. “I'm playing a game!” she whispered enthusiastically. Molly looked doubtfully down at her. “Oh really? Did they say you two could play a game in the store?” She asked, and the girl stopped and scrunched her nose in thought. “Not this game, but we have played others. But he liked it when we played cases at home, so I don't think he'll mind...” the girl replied after a moment, a bit unsure, yet Molly was completely sure as to why. “You ran off from him without permission.” she stated, not as a question, but a fact. The girl looked down at her lap sadly and nodded. “A bit not good?” she asked with a sniffle. Molly stood up and offered her hand to the little girl. “Come on, then. Lets find him, shall we?” The little girl nodded, looking up slowly with a few tear drops slipping down.

“Listen, dearie.” Molly said as she led the girl out. “It was a bit not good to leave your papa, but you had a nice idea and good intent. And now you know so next time it won't be bad. Alright?” the little girl nodded, a small smile on her face. “Alright. Oh, what is your name, dearie?” Molly asked. “Eli. But my full name is Elizabeth M. Watson, ma'am.” she replied, like a soldier at the last bit, her smile returning with it. Molly's eyes widened and she smiled broadly. “You're John and Mary's lil girl, aren't you?” Molly asked brightly, to which Eli nodded. “I knew you reminded me off someone! You look so much like your mom...I knew her... we were friends before the accident.” She looked away, as she recalled her old friend. She missed the wedding, not of her own volition, but because of work. But she did get called in when Mary gave birth, rather loudly, too. She shook the thought away, looking back down at Eli. The little girl reminded her of Mary, and she pondered what Mary would think about her daughter.

 

"Hello, little brother. Trouble with your goldfishes?" Mycroft remarked into the phone as he reclines further in his chair, feet resting up on the desk. "Mycroft.." Sherlock's voiced spoke, panic evident in his tone. Mycroft rolled his eyes. "What could ever be the matter, brother dear?" Mycroft asked nonchalantly, looking towards the ceiling. "Its Elizabeth, she's disappeared..." Sherlock replied, breathlessly. Mycroft drew his face in confusion until Sherlock sighed loudly and remarked, through his teeth, "John's daughter, who I was watching while John was at work. Long story short, we were at the store, I turned around and she was gone. I..." Sherlock paused, as if the words were to hard to manage. "I don't know what to do. Customer service is not available, and I don't know where she is..." the words fell out and Mycroft sat up, and sighed. "I don't think she's been kidnapped, Sherlock. She probably wandered off, found something shiny or whatever." Mycroft replied in a tired tone. He looked down at the papers on his desk and shook his head. 'Another foiled assassin attack, another load of paperwork to fill out...' he thought as he looked at the papers. "I don't think I can truly be of aid on the matter, unless she is captured, killed, or is leading a criminal network, or such. Just walk around, ask an employee, ask a fellow patron. You know, be sociable." Sherlock sighed in response to the advice, a deep, exasperated one. " Goodbye Mycroft." Sherlock gritted out, and Mycroft smiled at the petulant manner his brother still behaved in. "Until next time, brother dear"


	9. Operation Biscuit 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in finals week- almost done!- and so, good luck to anyone in the same boat. Anyhow, here is part two of Operation Biscuit.

Molly looked around the store for John, with Eli’s hand in hers when she decided to talk to Eli. “My name is Molly, by the way.” she spoke as she started leading her to the front. Eli gasped and looked up. “Dada has talked about you! He was tripped and dumped spaghetti on your head, and that's how he met you and my mummy!” she said, hoping slightly. Molly smiled as she remembered. She had just had a bad breakup and Mary had decided to try and cheer her up with dinner. She met Marcus and they became great friends- still friends in fact! She nodded and looked down at Eli. “I remember that. weird how some things happen...”

“So how is your Dada, by the way?” Molly asked. Eli looked up and smiled. “He’s been good, i think. He’s been more happy recently, although he does seem tired after work. Mostly, good though.” she replied, looking around a bit. ‘ _I hope she sees John, because I’m not fully sure I’ll recognize him. I haven’t seen him since the funeral and that was a long time ago…’_

Molly thought as she worried at her lip. “Do you see John yet?” she asked as she looked where she was staring off. She stopped and looked up, her head tilted to the side in confusion. “Why would Dada be here?” she asked. Molly looked at her and was about to ask when Eli looked off and gasp. Eli dropped Molly’s hand and ran up to this man in a black coat with raven black curls, messy as if he has been running his hands through them. Eli ran and hugged his leg tightly while he was yelling at an employee who was matching his uniform vest- red- and seemed to be seething. The strange man stopped with a gasp and looked down at Eli and his face changed dramatically. His face had been drawn in rage moments before, practically growling at the man, but now it had fallen away at the sight of Eli, holding onto his leg. His shoulders dropping and his anger replaced with relief, he breathed out, “Eli before bending down and picking her up, pulling her tightly in for a hug.  He pulled back after a moment and looked at her, with a smile. Oh, and what a smile. It was small, but it made him look absolutely stunning. The man walked off- well, he it was more of a stomping than walking off- and the man didn’t notice.

Molly smiled at the pair as the man pulled Eli back into a hug. “I am mad with you, Eli, I am. But I am too relieved to act on it yet...” the man mumbled as he put his forehead against the top of her head. Eli pulled back and looked up. “I thought we could play case and it’d cheer you up... But I was wrong, and Molly brought me to you…” the pale stranger tilted his head and Eli pointed to Molly and the man looked up at her and Molly froze. Those eyes were silver and blue and absolutely mesmerizing. She’d be in awe if they hadn’t been pinned on her in calculation, as if he was looking through her. ‘Come on Hooper, go and explain it then.’  She thought as she stood up taller and walked to the pair. “Molly Hooper, I’m an old friend of John and Mary. I saw her and investigated. May I know who you are...because you are definitely not John. Much too tall for that.” Eli giggled and Sherlock relaxed slightly, but he seemed still on guard. “Holmes, Sherlock Holmes...” he replied with a cool demeanor, easily derailed when Eli giggled once more. He smiled at her and the cool demeanor evaporated. But Molly’s attitude changed upon hearing his name.

“The Sherlock Holmes? As in the famous detective?” Molly said quickly, stuttering a bit in the middle. Eli nodded and said, “He says he’s supposedly world famous, but I think he exagretates... extager-...” she stopped and looked at Sherlock and he said ‘exaggerate’ slowly for her. “Exaggerates. Much better! But he is brilliant. Dada says so... a lot.” she finished and looked at Sherlock, who seemed to be puffed up a bit, like a bird. Also, his cheeks colored a bit as Eli mentioned John. Molly smiled and relaxed at this detail, thinking to herself, ‘ _Relax, Hooper. He just a person...a ridiculously gorgeous one, nonetheless. Lucky John._ ’.  She looked at the pair and nodded. “Well, I’m glad John moved on. I was worried he would have trouble after Mary…” she remarked, and Sherlock stopped. He turned from looking at Eli, his head tilted slightly, and eyebrows drawn. “What?” he asked, his cheeks catching color once more, brighter than before. Molly blinked owlishly for a moment and stumbled over her words. “W-well, he was rather protective of her when I saw him, so h-he must trust you a lot… besides, Eli barely mentioned him, but hearing of him made you smile. Kinda like a flashing sign, really. But John can be a bit thick- was for Mary, at least…” she rambled a bit and felt her face heat up considerably. “I’m probably sounding ridiculous…” she mumbled, looking down at her shoes. “No… Um… it's fine… I-...” Sherlock kept trying to reply, and his face gained color, a deep red over his sharp cheekbones. “You aren’t wrong... Ms Hooper, in your last regard, but you are wrong in the thought of myself being the next love of his life. I’m not Mary, and I don’t think I could ever take her place... Have a nice day.” he nodded and the pair went off and Molly just went and checked out. As the cute checkout boy rang the items up, she couldn’t help but think about the odd pair.

 

Sherlock and Eli got the rest of the ingredients without any other problems, and Sherlock also grabbed already-made biscuits- just in case. They used the chip n pin machine, and- unlike John- they didn’t start arguing at it. The problem came for the pair when they stepped outside into the pouring rain. They looked out at the skies, giving hell to those below. Eli giggled and Sherlock looked down at her curiously. “What is so funny, Eli?” he asked, looking from her to the doors, then back. “Dada always says that the rain and storms aren’t that scary. When it rains, you can always dance in it- or sing. When it thunders, that just everyone having a dance party at the cloud water park, and that's why it's so loud. I was scared, but now that I know it's because the people up on ta cloud is having fun and wants me to have some, too.” Eli looked at the storm and hopped excitedly. “Can we Sherlock? Can we play in the rain? I know that we have cookies to make, but we’ve got ages until he gets home. Please?” She pouted out her bottom lip and made pleading eyes. It reminded Sherlock of a serial killer, though he’d never tell her that. He smiled at that thought, and a treacherous one popped into mind, which he shook away and looked at her. “Sure, Eli. We can dance all the way home, if you want. But, keep beside me, alright?” with an eager nod, the pair went out and dance about, Eli making weird faces as she did so and Sherlock laughed heartily. A woman passed by and glared at the pair, and the thought returned; ‘ _She is weird, just like me... Maybe I am like a parent to her..._ ’

 

They had gotten over halfway home, but still a long while when a black car pulled up beside them as Sherlock swung on a lamp post. At sight, he stopped dancing, and after a few moments, Eli did too. Then, Sherlock held his hand out to Eli, a grimace fallen on his face. Eli took hold of his first two fingers and walked with him as he lead them away from the car slightly. “Would you like to meet my brother, Mycroft” he asked softly to her. She looked at the car and frowned, shaking her head. Sherlock smiled. “Next question; Run?” Eli nodded, and the pair took off, through the rain. Sherlock had been worried the little girl wouldn’t be able to keep up, yet despite her smaller legs and all, she matched Sherlock’s speed. When the home came into view, she beat him to the door. They were laughing and the memory of him and John running like that on a case slipped to mind. He was laughing, but on sight of the door in close sight made him stop and sigh. “He... is persistent... and can’t help ‘fixing’ things. He’s straightened the knocker. He’s OCD- meaning he must organize and put it one way, or it hurts... Doesn’t even know he’s doing it.” Sherlock said, pushing it askew as he opened the door. Eli looked as if she wanted to ask why he did so, but chose against it.

“Ah, brother dear and Miss Watson.” a man in a gray suit said, standing in the living room and leaning on his black umbrella. The pair entered and Eli glared at the man. “You’re Mycroft, Sherlock’s big meanie brother, currect?” Eli spoke accusingly and Mycroft blinked, impressed. “Correct, Miss Watson. Deduced that?” he asked, a tone of interest in his voice. “I wish, but I’m not that smart...” she replied.  “Why did you stab the donkey!” she pointed a small finger at him angrily. Mycroft made eye contact with Sherlock, a confused look on both of their faces. “Apologies, Miss Watson, but I have no knowledge of what you speak of...”  Mycroft replied, not even feigning a smile. Eli narrowed her eyes and spoke again. “Dada said you stabbed your donkey with an umbrella. It was a while back, after a meeting with you...” Sherlock snorted and began laughing, bent slightly. Mycroft looked startled at his younger brother’s outburst, and looked at Eli, who seemed slightly confused, but refocused to glaring at Mycroft. “And what exactly did ‘Dada’ say…” he asked, bending down slightly with his hands upon his knees.”Relay the quote in it's entirety.” Eli stopped and thought for a moment before looking up. “ He said, and I quote, ‘That man is so full of himself, all self righteous. I’m pretty sure Mycroft has another umbrella that’s stuck in his ass all the time.’ ”

Sherlock, who had just stopped his quiet laughter, went into hysterics at the sight of Mycroft's face, flushed with anger and- more so- embarrassment. Eli looked between the pair and realization seemed to dawn. “Was Dada joking about you stabbing a donkey?” she asked Mycroft, her head tilting. Mycroft didn’t verbally reply, only nodded and Eli replied, “oh. Sorry for akuzing you.” Mycroft sighed and nodded, Sherlock lost to his hysterics. “Right, well I originally came around with a purpose. Now, Eli, why were you and papa-” he nodded at Sherlock “-at the store?” Eli shook her head and said, “It's classified.” then she thought and said, “If you promise not to tell Dada, I can tell you.” Mycroft held up his right hand and said, “Oh, of course, Miss Watson, wouldn’t dream of it.” Eli smiled and replied, “We’re going to make biscuits for my birthday party this weekend, but we needed supplies.” Mycroft nodded, and his smile became more sincere. “Would you like to help?” she asked hopefully, doing her best pouty face. Mycroft looked at her- slightly psychotic-looking- pouty face. He made a sad face and slowly shook his head. “Sorry, Elizabeth. Uncle Mycroft has a lot of work. You see, the main purpose was for me to ask for Dada and Papa to aid me in a case. I need their help to save the world. You can do the cookies and birthday party first, of course. Can you make sure they help, Miss Watson?” She gasped, but stood up straight and put her hand up in salute. “Yes, Uncle Mycroft.” She replied, smiling largely. Mycroft nodded and looked at his younger brother who was scowling at him, now that his laughter had faded off. “Goodbye, Brother dear and Miss Watson. And best of luck with the cooking.” With a nod, he was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, leave a comment below if you think I should or should not include a cooking scene between Eli and Sherlock. I think it'd be cute, but it could be seen as 'extra' and a bit verbose (wordy). Plus, possibly difficult. I'm fine with whatever choice is made by... lets say Friday? Maybe longer, if no one comments... I hope you have enjoyed this thus far, and thanks for reading!


	10. Operation Biscuit 3/3

“Eli... maybe we should go change into something that if we get messy won’t be too bad...” Sherlock replied after Mycroft left. He looked down at his suit- rather soaked- then to Eli who was dripping but didn’t seem to notice. She nodded and went off to her room and Sherlock to his to change. He popped back out of his room in an old, ripped pair of jeans he had from a case, along with an old tee. He stepped out and was about to go downstairs when Eli called for him from her room. He stepped in the doorway to find Eli searching her room, and looked up at Sherlock when he cleared his throat. “Problem, Eli?” he asked tentatively, looking around the room. “Icantfindmyplayshirtanywhereandilookedalloveranditsnowhereandidontknowhatodo-” “Whoa... slow down...:” Sherlock said, approaching her slowly. She was slightly shaking in her wet clothes, and- after a moment of berating himself for not doing so already- he grabbed a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around her in a hug. “Okay, now repeat what you had said, but in separate words this time?” he asked more than said. Eli giggled and nodded before explaining the conundrum.

“Dada gave me an old tee of his for when I do messy stuff. Like when we had pasgetty a while back... But I can’t find it! I’ve been looking and looking and looking but it's nowhere! What do I do?” she asked, looking up at Sherlock. He stood up wordlessly and picked up one of his worn shirts- the one with a few weird stains from chemistry work- from his room, returning to her room and handing it wordlessly to Eli, then fleeing the room. “I’ll be down stairs whenever you’re ready.” Sherlock yelled as he ran downstairs, a bit embarrassed. If he had waited a moment more, he would have seen Eli smile down at the shirt and say, “I think he is papa…” with a giggle to her little stuffed bee she talked to on occasion. “Mommy is gone, but that doesn’t mean I don’t miss her... but I don’t really really remember her at all... But now, I think Mommy sent Sherlock to be new mommy, but a papa mommy... at least, I hope so, Brutus.” she said to the bee toy, as she put on the large shirt. “Now you stay here... I need to go make cookies with papa...” she giggled and sighed. “But, I’ll still call him Sherlock out loud...” she decided as she stood up and put on her thick socks Mrs Hudson had gotten for her a while back, then went to Sherlock.

  

“Alright, so... cooking is just like chemistry...” Sherlock murmured to himself as he got out the materials from the plastic bag and from the kitchen. “Except with the whole eating thing... “ he soon had all the materials listed when Eli yelled, “Ready” as she ran into the kitchen in the old tee that came to her feet. Sherlock tried to ignore the heat in his chest at the sight, but sighed as he turned, ‘ _Milk- right.’_  He pulled out the milk before turning back to Eli who had taken a dining room chair into the room so she could climb up onto the counter, where she sat with a proud grin. Sherlock rolled his eyes fondly as he began. “Alright, so the first step is already done, the oven is preheating to 190 Celsius... next we’ll need the flour- 2 ¼ cups, so-” “I’ve got it!” Eli hollered as she popped down onto the chair, grabbing the measuring cup and flour. “Now, Eli, be careful!” Sherlock stated gently, but Eli was busy pulling at the top. Suddenly the top ripped open and a puff of flour went up into her face. Luckily, she had closed her eyes, but that still didn’t excuse the fact that she had flour over her face. She blinked after a moment and looked up at Sherlock with a bashful smile and Sherlock started laughing. “Impatient much?” Sherlock asked as he pulled a paper towel off the role by the sink. After slightly dampening it, he bent down beside Eli and wiped the flour off gently from her face. He stood back up quickly, grabbed a pair of ‘safe’ scissors, and handed them to Eli. “Lets try to avoid a repeat performance, hm?” he said as he grabbed the flour. He knelt down and took a spoon and started putting spoonfuls into the cup up to the line- “perfect”. He took it and poured it into the smallest bowl.

“Next is... a teaspoon of baking soda-” “got it!” Eli hollered as she took a spoon and scooped into the baking soda container Sherlock had pointed at while reading the recipe card. She scooped it out and promptly added it into the bowl. Sherlock had tried to say stop, but she had already done it before he got the chance to say anything. She looked up and Sherlock was opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to say something- looking more like a fish impersonator than anything, really. “Okay then... a teaspoon of sugar- but stop and let me check before you-... add it in...” he looked at her, slightly agitated as she added in the salt before he finished speaking. He sighed. “Eli... maybe wait until I finish speaking next time?” Eli nodded, her cheeks and ears turning bright red.

Right, so onto the next bowl with the butter- it's in that bowl there, if you- gently! Okay, you’ve- just, put it- or pour it in, that's... okay..."

“Next is ¾ cup of the granulated sugar... use a spoon don’t just pour it in-” “-but that's how Dada does it!” “That’s his way, this is ours-” “I like his way-” “this is easier to-” “says you-” “and who is the leader” Sherlock retorted. “I am- obviously.” Eli replied, pushing her chin up and duck-lip-ING. “What are you doing, Eli?” He asked, confused. Eli blew a strand of hair from her face and replied. “I’m being you.” she said, sticking her tongue out. "That is not how I act, Elizabeth. You're being ridiculous." Sherlock replied. Eli turned away, arms crossed. He huffed, and turned to scoop in the rest of the sugar into the cup. He finished adding in the brown sugar and a teaspoon of vanilla extract before turning to Eli. Sherlock guessed she was having a bit of a fit and had given her bit of time to relax before he interacted again. “Eli?” he asked gently, one hand on her shoulder lightly. “Do you still wish to help?” she turned around and nodded. "And that is so how you act.

“Would you like to beat the mixture?” Sherlock asked, handing Eli the fork. She looked up at him and asked, her head tilted in confusion, “What did it do wrong?” Sherlock blinked and went back to what he said and nodded in comprehension and a chuckle. “Wrong beating. In this case, it means to mix it up. Here, use the fork, Eli.” He handed her a fork and looked confused as she giggled. “What?” he asked, perplexed. “Ask Dada later. It's from one of his movies.” She replied, grabbing the fork and pulling the bowl to her. She beat while Sherlock went to the fridge, pulling out two eggs. “Okay, I am going to add in the eggs… somehow…” Sherlock said, eyeing the eggs warily. Eli looked up, stopping her mixing to see why he was confused. It took a few moments, but she figured it out.

    “Did you deleted the information on eggs on a case, Sherlock?” she asked, snickering a bit as Sherlock made a face. “Maybe…” he mumbled, putting the eggs down gently. “Do you know what to do?” he asked Eli, who shook her head. Sherlock looked down and said, “I guess you just put them in…” He grabbed the eggs and put them into the bowl, and turned to Eli. “You continue mixing, I’ll add in the second bowl as you do.” So, Eli mixed in the eggs, shells and all, as Sherlock added in the other ingredients, sending a bit on to the counter. Then, once it was all thoroughly mixed, he got out the chocolate chips and added them in. Well, most of them. A few they ate. Okay a bit more than a few- more like several. Probably more, but he did buy two bags, so it was fine.

    Next, they made little balls of biscuit dough, rolled them up, and put them down on the gray pan. Sherlock had the top part, with three rows of five, all spaced evenly and the exact same size. Eli’s side had no see able form of organization, but had the same amount as Sherlock’s side. Sherlock went to say something, but decided against it. He just picked up the pan and put it in the already pre heated oven, setting the timer for 9 minutes. Looking around the kitchen, it was obvious that someone had been cooking. There was batter and ingredients left all over the counter, and a fair bit on each of them, too. ‘Best we clean up before John gets here...’ Sherlock thought as he turned to Eli who had the same thought in mind.

 

    “Cooking? Sherlock?” John asked as sat up straight in his seat. Mycroft had called him on his way out from work, simply to say “there will be a black car outside your work. Please don’t dawdle.” John did as asked and got into the black car, where Mycroft sat waiting, inspecting his umbrella. John had gotten in and they drove in silence for a while. The first words Mycroft said during the ride were, in fact, “Dr. Watson, please make sure to make sure Eli knows that I did not stab any donkeys.”, which sent John into a volley of questions, of which Mycroft explained. John listened patiently, and asked questions at pauses. Yet, it was the thought of Sherlock and Eli cooking that made John seems most unnerved. “Listen, I know Sherlock is a super genius and all, but cooking? Him and Eli?” Mycroft nodded and turned slightly, pulling a remote out. “I’ve taken the liberty of installing a security camera or two in the kitchen and living room, just in case. Would you like to see them currently?” John nodded , a bit tentatively, and a screen slid out to John’s left, covering the window. And there was Sherlock and Eli in the kitchen, putting balls of cookie dough onto the pan. “At least the mess isn’t one that will require a hazmat team this time... but I wouldn’t try one of the biscuits... and if you value yourself, you won’t either...” John looked up at Mycroft curiously when he said the last bit. Mycroft’s face was contorted in disgust as he stared at the cookies. John looked at the biscuits, then back at Mycroft, then back at the screen. ‘Nothing looks out of the ordinary... although, I hope he remembers to throw away the eggshells... wait a moment... he didn’t...’

    “I’m afraid he probably has, Dr. Watson" Mycroft replied, barely concealing his own amusement as John giggled.

 

The ride ended and John stepped out a bit reluctantly. Sherlock and Eli were playing in the living room, and Mycroft and John had been talking. Mostly about Sherlock’s youth and Eli’s, and their funny moments. Like the time Eli had put her bright red skirt in with John's white clothing. Or how Sherlock used to steal Mycroft's school ties to tie up his 'captive' toys.“Totally can imagine Sherlock going through a pirate phase...” John remarked to himself as he headed up to house. He turned to wave Mycroft goodbye, but when he did, the car was already driving off. What he didn’t see was Mycroft smiling fondly at Sherlock as he got hit in the face by a pillow. “Oh, little brother... I thought I trained you to fight better...” he remarked with a chuckle.

  
John entered quietly, heading to stand outside the living room. He didn’t say anything, but he leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. The pair didn’t notice him yet, as they were busy in battle, swinging pillows and dashing about. Eli then caught sight of John and stopped, her pillow hitting right… “ack!” Sherlock called, in shock, face scrunched up in pain. John couldn’t help himself and snorted loudly, catching Sherlock’s attention. “Are you alright?” Eli asked with concern, as Sherlock bent forward slightly. “Fine…” Sherlock replied,waving one hand as he sat down slowly. “Don’t worry, Eli. Sherlock is just going to have a bruise on his stomach.” John says, walking over to the pair. He shook his head fondly as he sat down on the couch next to Sherlock. “By the way- next time, just call and tell me you ate some biscuits.” John said nonchalantly as he pulled Eli into his lap. Sherlock’s head shot up and Eli’s eyes widened. John just smiled and turned on the telly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too bad, eh? Yes, Sherlock did mess up and those cookies are probably all being thrown away promptly. Anyhow, next item is the birthday party, which I will eventually get to soon. If I finish it before the end of the year, there may be two festive themed chapters arriving. If I don't, then that could be something for future me. Anyway, I hope you have thus far enjoyed and if there is something you must see in Eli's party- or any ideas for it- i'd love to see it in a comment below. Happy Holidays/Regular Days?


End file.
